Safe and sound
by samPotterGCullen
Summary: Harry esta apunto de irse para acabar con la guerra...Hermione embarazada y preocupada por él ¿sobrevevira Harry? ¿O dejara sola a Hermione con su hijo?. Ok, ok pesimo Summary lo sé pero la historia les va a gustar...One-shot inspirado en la canción Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift.


**Safe and Sound**

**I remember tears streaming down your face****  
**

**When I said, I'll never let you go****  
**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light****  
**

**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone****  
**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

_-Yo voy contigo Harry-susurré antes de que se vaya._

_-No, Hermione no voy a perderte-negó con rostro preocupado._

_-Harry te dije que no te iba a dejar solo en esto…por favor-le rogué mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.-no me dejes sola…_

_-No puedes ir conmigo entiéndelo, él te mataría-dijo alzando la voz.- ya mató a mis padres, a mi padrino, a Remus, a Tonks y a…Ron-terminó en un hilo de voz_

_-No me importa quiero correr el riesgo quiero estar contigo-le seguí rogando_

_-Deja de llorar por favor, déjame ir-dijo limpiando mis lágrimas. La batalla final estaba a punto de terminar, pero para eso tenía que dejar ir al amor de mi vida._

_-No quiero perderte Harry-susurré. Él me atrajo a su pecho y me abrazo fuertemente._

_-No me perderás…siempre seré tuyo Hermione-dijo cerrando los ojos._

_-Te esperaré-dije convencida abrazándolo más fuerte._

_-Sabes que es posible que yo no….-no lo deje terminar y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía. El correspondió el beso. Sin embargo se sentía como una despedida y no lo podía permitir. No iba a perderlo, no ahora…_

_-Ya te dije Harry, te voy a estar esperando-el asintió con tristeza, y no pude contener mis lágrimas de nuevo.- ¡Vas a regresar Harry! ¡Entiéndelo!_

_-Sabes que no es seguro Hermione, sabes que puedo mo…-no lo deje terminar y le golpeé el pecho_

_-¡Cállate! ¡No digas eso!-le dije llorando y golpeando su pecho_

_-Hermione por favor, no hagas más difícil esto-dijo mientras me sostenía evitando que me cayera al suelo. Él también estaba llorando-es hora de que me vaya-lo aferré más fuerte-por favor…déjame ir_

**Just close your eyes****  
**

**The sun is going down****  
**

**You'll be alright****  
**

**No one can hurt you now****  
**

**Come morning light****  
**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

_-Harry…-sollocé mientras lo soltaba_

_-Todo estará bien te lo prometo, a partir de ahora todo estará bien-me prometió y yo asentí cerrando los ojos.-cuando me extrañes piensa en mí y estaré ahí, solo cierra los ojos, estarás bien, nadie te podrá herir ya no mi amor…te lo prometo…_

_-Te estaré esperando Harry…-el iba a replicar pero yo coloqué un dedo en sus labios-cuando esto acabé, vamos a ser felices._

_-Seremos felices…-susurró_

_-Te estaremos esperando Harry-dije colocando una mano en mi vientre, el me miró sorprendido y empezó a llorar._

_-Hermione… ¿desde hace cuanto…?-dijo con voz llorosa_

_-Esa vez en el campamento y lo sé desde hace unos días…-susurré, por un momento sonrío y luego sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza._

_-Cuídense Hermione-susurró besando mi frente-los amo…__**te amo**_

_-Yo igual te amo Harry, te estaremos esperando-besó mis labios por última vez antes de irse dejándome ahí de pie con las manos en mi vientre llorando-papá regresará bebé, lo prometo._

_Me senté y me abracé a mi misma llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente torturándome aún más. El castillo no era lo que fue ahora no eran más que escombros. Él se había encargado de destruir todo. Pero eso estaba a punto de acabar lo sabía, Harry iba a acabar con él…_

_Voldemort se había llevado lo que más amábamos. Llegaron al castillo en la noche un poco después que Harry, Ron y yo. Invadieron, lucharon, mataron, destruyeron. Se formó una batalla a muerte en la que hubo muchos heridos y…muertos. Ante mi último pensamiento no pude evitar llorar._

_Remus, Tonks y…Ron habían muerto peleando en honor a Harry y a Hogwarts. Murieron defendiendo el castillo, buscando libertad. Ron…mi mejor amigo se había ido. Había dado la vida por mí y por mí bebé._

_Sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos de Harry conmigo invadieron mi mente…cada platica, cada rocé, cada abrazo, cada mirada. Nuestro primer beso, nuestros años de noviazgo, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, las batallas juntos…nuestra primera vez. Esa noche cambió nuestra vida e hizo que en medio de todo esto un milagro apareciera, me embaracé de mi pequeño._

_Esa noche, Harry estaba abatido, triste, desecho. El quiso irse, quiso alejarme de él pero no lo deje. Le dije que jamás lo dejaría ir, y recuerdo las lágrimas en su rostro. Esa noche todas las sombras de su pasado estuvieron a punto de consumir su alma y lo habían llevado a un vacío. Esa noche me pidió que no lo dejara solo…una cosa llevó a la otra y no me arrepiento de lo que paso. No me arrepiento de haberle entregado mi cuerpo y mi alma. Yo le pertenezco desde la primera vez que abrí el compartimiento del tren, preguntando por la rana de Neville._

_Sin embargo eso ahora ya no importa nada de eso importa. Todo eso está muerto y enterrado esta noche. Solo deseaba que mi Harry volviera con vida, para estar a mi lado, para estar con su hijo…_

_Me levante lentamente de donde estaba y me dirigí hacia el gran comedor. En este momento Harry ya debía haber llegado con ese mounstruo que nos ha arrancado todo. Caminaba lentamente, lo que iba a ver ahí no era nada conmovedor, sabía que el paisaje era horrible, sabía lo que vería. Pero no podía dejar sola a la familia Weasley…no ahora._

_Llegue al Gran Comedor y todos estaban sentados unos solos, otros en familia, pero todos llorando. Todavía podía ver el cuerpo de Tonks y Lupin…dejaron solo a su hijo…pobre Ted, sin embargo el entenderá, el entenderá que sus padres murieron para que el pudiera tener un futuro, un buen futuro. –Al igual que lo entenderá mi bebé-pensé, pero inmediatamente sacudía esa idea de mi cabeza, Harry regresaría lo sabía_

_-Hermione-escuche una voz triste y me volteé para encontrarme con Neville_

_-Neville-susurré acercándome a él. Inmediatamente me rodeó con sus brazos y no pude evitar llorar contra su pecho-_

_-Se fue ¿no es así?-preguntó en voz baja y yo solo asentí-_

_-¿Qué voy a hacer sin él Neville? ¿Dime?-le pregunté aferrándome más a él._

_-Vas a salir adelante Hermione, él no dio su vida en vano-hablo como si ya estuviera muerto y sentí mi corazón contraerse-vamos a salir adelante…todos_

_-No quiero seguir sin él-dije en un susurro-pero tengo que luchar Neville…porque estoy embarazada._

_-¿Qué?-susurró una voz a mis espaldas-¿de qué hablas Hermione?_

_-Estoy embarazada Ginny-dije separándome de Neville._

_-Oh dios mío Hermione-dijo preocupada y yo me lancé a sus brazos. Ella ha sido una gran amiga, para mí la única, aparte de Luna-Estas esperando un bebé de Harry… ¿él lo sabe?_

_-Si-contesté _

_-Él volverá Hermione, ya verás el no te va a dejar sola-dijo Ginny tratando de apoyarme y rogaba porque fuera así. Quise creerle a Ginny pero una parte de mí sabía que eso era imposible._

_Neville se acercó a abrazarnos y los 3 nos quedamos abrazados, hasta que un grito nos saco de nuestra burbuja, no quise voltear, sabía lo que vería y no estaba preparada para verlo_

_-Hermione-me llamó Ginny con la voz entrecortada. Me volteé lentamente quería retrasar el momento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo. Cuando por fin vi lo que todos señalaban me quede paralizada, instintivamente agarré mi vientre y comencé a llorar. Sentía mi corazón a punto de estallar…no podía ser…_

**Don't you dare look out your window darling****  
**

**Everything's on fire****  
**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on****  
**

**Hold on to this lullaby****  
**

**Even when the music's gone**

-Mami-dijo una voz-mami despierta

-Mmm- no quería despertarme ayer había sido una noche larga

-Mami por favor ya levántate, son las 11-gemí más audiblemente

-Ronald ahora voy cariño-dije tapándome

-Mamá-se quejó él y no me quedó de otra que levantarme-

-Ya esta Ron, ya me levanté-dije estirándome-¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? Faltan como 4 horas

-No se estaba emocionado-dijo mi pequeño saltando-voy a jugar adiós mami

-Oh no muchachito se olvida de algo-dije cruzándome de brazos y él me miro confundido-mi beso de buenos días

-Hay mamá-se quejó, pero sonrío y se acerco a mí para darme muchos besos por toda mi cara- buenos días mami

-Buenos días mi pequeño-dije abrazándolo-ya ve a jugar en lo que me arreglo

Salió corriendo y yo suspiré, crecían demasiado rápido…parece que fue ayer cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez y ahora ya tenía 7 años. Era demasiado inteligente para su edad y hablaba perfectamente bien. Tenía el pelo marrón como el mío, y lo tenía igual rizado, tenía mi nariz y según los demás, tenía mi inteligencia y mi miedo a las alturas, aunque había aprendido a superar ese miedo y ahora le encantaba el Quidditch Sin embargo, tenía los ojos de su padre y su carácter. Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha. Salí y me vestí. Bajé lentamente las escaleras al parecer mi pequeño ya había desayunado.

No pude evitar sonreír con tristeza ante mi sueño…hoy hace 8 años el mundo mágico por fin estaba en paz. Ese sueño era un recordatorio de todo lo que paso esa noche, un recordatorio permanente con el que sabía que iba a vivir de por vida. Cuántas vidas se perdieron ese día…era imposible contarlas.

-¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy en la mañana?-dijo mi voz favorita, mientras unos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda y besaban mi cuello

-Creí que me vea sexy a todas horas-dije cerrando los ojos disfrutando los besos de mi marido

-Bueno…es cierto pero te ves más sexy en las mañanas-dijo fingiendo estar nervioso

-Oh no señor Potter, no intente repararlo-dije mientras me volteaba y observaba ese rostro que me traía loca desde que era una niña

-No intento reparar nada señora Potter-dijo dándome un beso.

Milagrosamente Harry había sobrevivido, destruyó a esa serpiente del mal dándonos paz a todos. Nos casamos dos meses después de que terminará la guerra. Nuestro pequeño nació y le pusimos Ronald en honor a nuestro querido amigo. Aún no podía creerlo, a veces me despertaba llorando pensando que él no estaría a mi lado. Pero él siempre estaba, siempre estaba ahí

**Just close your eyes****  
**

**The sun is going down****  
**

**You'll be alright****  
**

**No one can hurt you now****  
**

**Come morning light****  
**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

-Mami-dijo una pequeña vocecita haciendo que me separe de mi amado esposo.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunté desasiéndome del abrazo de mi marido.

-¿A qué hora viene el tío Ted?-pregunto mi pequeño James bostezando con el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual. Él era una copia autentica de su padre. Tenía el cabello marrón pero indomable igual que su padre y tenía los ojos delo color de una combinación de los de su padre y los míos. Mi pequeñín ya tenía 4 años y era un niño demasiado activo y despierto.

-En unas cuantas horas campeón-dijo Harry cargándolo, ya que yo no podía debido a mi embarazo de 5 meses.

-Pero eso es mucho-dijo James decepcionado

-Pero recuerda que este fin de semana se va a quedar con nosotros-dije tratando de animarlo

-Siii-gritó él emocionado

-Ahora a desayunar jovencito-dije apurándome para preparar su desayuno, en ese momento bajo Ron.

-Papá ¿vamos a practicar hoy?-preguntó Ron emocionado

-Sí, papá ¿podemos?-pregunto James haciendo ojitos y yo solo me reí porque se veía tan tierno, sin embargo hoy iban a fallar porque hoy era un día importante.

-Muchachos saben que hoy no podemos-dijo Harry seriamente

-Pero papá…-se quejo Ron

-Niños saben que hoy va a venir su tío Ted y vamos a ir a ver a al tío Lupin y a la tía Tonks, a su tío Ron, y a sus abuelos.

-Siii yo queo contarle a los abuelitos lo que hice en la escuela-grito James

-Entonces alístense porque después ya saben que iremos a cenar con sus tíos-dije seriamente

-¿Va a estar Rebecca?-preguntó Ron

-Sí si va a estar así que campeón sube a bañarte-dijo Harry sonriendo

Mis dos amores subieron corriendo a las escalares. Rebecca era la hija de Neville y Ginny, y al parecer mi hijo tenía un "pequeño" enamoramiento.

-¿En qué piensas amor?-me pregunto Harry

-En Rebecca y en Ron-dije con un suspiro

-Oh cariño son niños no te preocupes por eso ahora-dijo Harry conteniendo la risa,

-Oh ríete Potter, ya te veré cuando Lilly tenga su primer enamoramiento-dije acariciando mi vientre. Enseguida su expresión cambio a una aterrorizada

-¿Enamoramiento? Hermione mi princesa no va a tener novio hasta los 50 años-dijo acercándose para acariciar mi vientre-Va a ser la niña de papi, y a ella no le va a importar porque el único hombre que va a querer va a ser a mi…bueno y a sus hermanos

-Sí, claro amor, sigue soñando-dije riéndome

-Va a ser así Hermione-dijo entre dientes

-Sí claro-puso una expresión más feliz-durante los primeros 12 años…después se va a enamorar

-Hermione-dijo en forma de amenaza

-Oh vamos Harry sabes que tengo razón…yo me enamore de ti a los 11 y ni siquiera sabía que era la palabra amor, nos hicimos novios cuando yo tenía 15 y a esa edad fue mi primer beso y…mi primera vez fue a los 17-dije disfrutando de su expresión incrédulo

-Es diferente tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos-dijo gruñendo pero después cambio su voz por un ronroneo-además si sabíamos lo que era amor…y el primer beso te encanto y casi te desmayas cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia…y de la primera vez ni hablar…

-Hey, hey ¿desmayarme? ¿Yo?, ¿Quién casi se pone a gritar cuando le di él sí?-pregunté alzando una ceja

-Mmm-dijo acercándose a mi cuello-es que había conseguido a la mujer más hermosa de todo Hogwarts-dijo dándome un beso y yo temblé, después de 8 años de habernos casado él seguía causando lo mismo en mí

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dije en un susurro

-Aún recuerdo a esa niñita del vagón…se veía tan sexy-dijo contra mi cuello y yo me reí-y la primera vez…-ronroneo y yo contuve un gemido

-Aja…la primera vez-dije acariciándole su cabello

-¿Cómo olvidarla?-dijo separándose de mi cuello para verme fijamente a los ojos y yo temblé-¿Cómo olvidarla si cada vez que te hago el amor parece como la primera vez?

-No hay forma de olvidarlo-dije hablando bajo al igual que él

-Te amo Hermione-dijo besándome apasionadamente

-Yo igual te amo Harry

-Hoy estabas soñando con ese día-dijo como si fuera una afirmación y yo solo baje mi cara-¿Por qué Hermione?

-No puedo olvidarlo Harry-dije en voz muy baja, sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir, el me rodeo fuertemente en sus brazos-tengo miedo Harry, tengo miedo de despertar y que no estés conmigo…tengo miedo que esa serpiente haya logrado matarte y que esto solo sea un sueño

-Hermione, amor mírame-me pidió y levantó mi mentón- estoy aquí y soy real amor, no me voy a ir ya no podría…eres mi vida Hermione tu y nuestros hijos son todo para mí-dijo viéndome fijamente y lo abracé más fuerte

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo Harry, cuando te vi ahí parado viéndome fijamente…de pie…vivo, pensé que no eras real-en ese momento mi voz se quebró y comencé a llorar

-Ya no llores amor…ya todo acabo-dijo besando mi cabeza-todo es verdad…yo soy real-dijo acariciando mi espalda

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad?-dije contra su pecho

-Solo cierra los ojos…mira el sol ya se puso amor…ya acabo todo esto, estamos, ya nadie te puede herir…tu y yo estamos sanos y salvos

-Te amo Harry, te amo –dije alzando mi cara para besarlo

-Yo también te amo Hermione-dijo correspondiendo a mi beso

-Sanos y salvos-repetí besándolo

-Así es amor-dijo el abrazándonos mientras veíamos hacia el patio, donde el carro de Ted acababa de estacionarse…

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece Review?**_

_**Bueno la historia surgió (como se habrán dado cuenta) de la canción Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift. **_

_**Ojala les haya gustado nos estamos leyendo ;)**_


End file.
